


One Hot Shower

by Cambiontwins



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a quest Clarisse and Annabeth, go to Olympus to give a report of the quest and its success, and end up taking a shower first to look more presentable, but once in the shower things get hot, and not from steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hot Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This week I drew Percy Jackson, with Clarisse and Annabeth as characters and the tags Shower and X-times. Time for Clarisse and Annabeth, to have some fun in the shower.  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.  
> One Hot Shower:

Clarisse and Annabeth just came back from a quest that left them covered in dirt and mud, way too dirty to walk around Olympus. “We can’t walk around Olympus looking like this, not only are we covered in dirt and mud, but half of your clothes are ripped” said Annabeth looking Clarisse up and down.

“I think you quite enjoy my ripped clothes” laughed Clarisse, moving closer to Annabeth with a smirk on her face, “I only like you in ripped clothes if it was either bought that way or I did the ripping” replied Annabeth lowly, causing a small shiver to run through Clarisse which did not go unnoticed by Annabeth.

“How about we take a shower first” asked Clarisse coyly her eyes darkening with lust, as she placed her hands on Annabeth’s hips squeezing gently, casing Annabeth to moan and nod her head before tangling her hands in Clarisse’s hair and kissing her, slow and sweet.

The kiss started to get very heated, with clothes falling to the floor as the two girls made their way to the bathroom. They only broke the kiss when they needed to take a quick breath or take off a piece of clothing.

Once inside the bathroom Clarisse pinned Annabeth to the wall next to the shower, reaching into the shower with one hand to turn the shower on and feeling to make sure is was the right temperature.

Neither girl wanted to let go of one another, kissing and touching till the water was just right. Once Clarisse was happy with the temperature of the water, she pushed Annabeth into the shower still kissing her, but guided her with her hands on her hips.

For a good long while all the girls did was stand under the water and make-out, water dripped of their bodies making the heat between them all the more intense. Clarisse pushed her thigh in-between Annabeth’s legs which in turn caused Annabeth to push her thigh in-between Clarisse’s legs.

The two girls moved in perfect sync pushing their thighs against each other’s centres, building each other up slowly taking their time. Clarisse let out a low moan at not only how good it felt to rock against Annabeth’s thigh, but also at how good it felt to have Annabeth’s rock against her thigh covering it in her wetness showing Clarisse just how much she turned her on.

Annabeth’s started panting as Clarisse abandoned her mouth to suck, lick, nibble and bite on her neck instead. The two started to rock against each other at a more feverish pace both getting closer to fall over the edge and into pure bliss.

Clarisse’s grip on Annabeth’s hips got tighter, while Annabeth’s hands were in Clarisse’s hair pulling slightly on her hair trying to be careful not to grip her hair to tight. Clarisse was the first of the two to cum; causing her to bite Annabeth’s neck making the blond hair girl to cum with her, Annabeth on the other hand had no problem screaming out Clarisse’s name to all who could hear her.

The two girls continued to rock against each other slowly to bring one another down, Clarisse took Annabeth’s lips in her own and gave her a slow and sensually kiss that left Annabeth even more breathless than she already was.

Clarisse slowly moved her hands up and down Annabeth’s back just taking in the feel of her girlfriend. Annabeth loves the feel of her girlfriend’s hands on her touching her with love and longing, after a mission both girls were always clinging.

While Annabeth let Clarisse take her time with touching her, she tracked the scraps that were left on Clarisse after the mission. When she touched a partially deep one Clarisse groaned into her mouth, before taking her hands into her own and entwining their fingers.

Clarisse pushed Annabeth up against the shower wall kissing her deep than pulling away to look her just as deep in the eyes. Clarisse saw the worry in those gray eyes she loves so much, “I’m ok it doesn’t hurt that much, I promise” said Clarisse with a soft gaze hoping to put her girlfriend at ease.

Annabeth searches her eyes for any sign that she is lying but sees only truth and love staring back at her so just nods and says “Ok”. Clarisse’s smile warms Annabeth’s heart so much that she’s sure that she falls deeper in love with her every day.

Clarisse lets go of Annabeth’s hands and takes a hold of Annabeth under her thighs lifting her up, causing Annabeth to let out a squeal in surprise. Annabeth wrapped her legs around Clarisse’s waist and steadied herself by taking hold of Clarisse’s shoulders for extra balance.

Clarisse sneaks her right hand to Annabeth’s core, slowly teasing her by just rubbing through her folds. Annabeth cried out in surprise when she felt Clarisse push two fingers deep into her, stopping only long enough to give Annabeth time to adjust before taking Annabeth fast and hard against the shower wall letting gravity help her thrust.

Annabeth felt like all her sense were working in over time, she felt how Clarisse work her fingers in and out of her, felt the way her walls tried to get Clarisse deeper into her. The way Clarisse pushed her far enough up the wall to be able to lick and suck on her breasts, everything just felt so good.

The shower made everything all the more intense, the steam alone with the thin lever of sweat made their bodies cling to each other only adding in their pleasure. Clarisse loves the way Annabeth’s walls try to pull her deeper, the way Annabeth pulls her hair and rubs her back instead of scratching it in fear of hurting her.

Clarisse loves the way her name sounds on Annabeth’s lips when she says it in passion and most importantly when she screams it when she cum’s. She could tell the Annabeth was getting close, because moving in her was becoming very hard, Annabeth kept muttering I love you over and over again.

Clarisse increased her efforts in pushing her girlfriend over the edge again and was rewarded with her fingers getting trapped; her head being held in place at Annabeth’s breasts and hearing Annabeth scream her name once more.

As soon as Annabeth relaxed enough Clarisse pulled her fingers free and lowered Annabeth’s legs to the shower floor. Clarisse held Annabeth close as the girl tried to catch her breath, Annabeth moved to her knees on the floor and started licking Clarisse’s pussy fast, trying to get her to cum as fast as possible.

Clarisse put one hand on the shower wall to steady her and tangled the other in Annabeth’s hair urging her on. Clarisse felt Annabeth thrust her tongue in and out of her, and let the moans spill from her lips freely as Annabeth was eating her out.

Annabeth knew her girlfriend was close she moved to suck on her clit and pushed three fingers into her girl, which earned her a low groan. Annabeth moved her fingers at a feverish pace and sucked Clarisse’s clit and flicked her tongue over the sensitive bundle every now and again.

Clarisse saw stars as she came into Annabeth’s mouth that was more than happy to lick up all of Clarisse’s cum that was flowing into her mouth. Annabeth helped Clarisse slowly come down from her high; she slowly kissed her way up to Clarisse’s mouth who moaned at the taste of herself in the blond’s mouth.

The two girls slowly began washing each other, both wanted to do more again but knew there would be more time for that once they got home. Once done with the shower and drying each other off the two girls got dressed and went to give their report so that they could get home and enjoy themselves some more.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short but I really wasn’t in the mood to write since I wrote the one for Halloween, and then partied too much on Halloween.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Till next time have fun dreams  
> This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and FF(dot)net


End file.
